Baba's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Greta helps her brother Jackson celebrate his birthday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Of course I had to write a story for Jackson's birthday! I wondered how his baby sister Greta might help him celebrate his birthday. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders peered into his sister's room and smiled as Greta babbled with her toys like she was having her own special conversation. Greta didn't know that today was her brother's birthday. Jackson talked to her last year and told her about birthdays and cake, but she didn't understand since she was just two weeks old. Now, since she'd had her own birthday party a couple of weeks before, Jackson knew she'd like birthday cake and presents.

Greta glanced over and smiled when she saw her brother. "Baba!" she said as she reached for him.

"Hey, Greta," Jackson whispered. He walked over to her crib and held her hand. "Remember last year when I told you that birthdays are cool?" Greta simply looked at her brother and wondered what he was talking about. Jackson giggled. "Well, today is my birthday!"

"Ah!" Greta said with a wide smile.

"Today the cake and presents are for me," Jackson said. "I'm eight today!"

Greg stood in the doorway and listened as his son explained his birthday to his sister. As much as he wished he could've been there for Jackson since he was born, Greg knew every moment with his son was a gift. And Jackson and Greg couldn't love each other more.

"Greta, you can have some of my cake," Jackson patiently told her. "It's nana's special chocolate cake!"

"Baba?" Greta asked. She smiled at her brother as he chatted about birthday cake and presents.

"It's okay," Jackson told her. "You can have cake, but you gotta let mama feed you some." Jackson giggled thinking of how Greta plopped her hand in her birthday cake at her party.

"Jacks," Greg said as he came in. "You think she's ready for your party?"

"Yeah! She knows nana made a chocolate cake, and she can have some. But she's gotta use a fork."

Greg smiled softly and hugged his son. "Happy birthday, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy!"

"Dada da?" Greta said. Jackson smiled at his sister. "Daddy, Greta's ready for cake!"

"She is...or you are?" Greg asked his giggling son.

Eli. Joshua, Maria, Helena, and all of Jackson's friends from school soon arrived at the house for his birthday party. Greta chatted in her own little language to all of Jackson's friends as they arrived.

"She's gotten so big!" Tina said as she pulled the baby girl on her lap.

"I know," Morgan said with a warm smile. She loved watching Jackson play with his friends and tell them all about his baby sister.

Soon, Marina brought out Jackson's cake. Greta was mesmerized by the glow of the candles as she sat in Tina's lap.

Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, you can make a wish too!" Greta smiled and reached for the cake, but Morgan gently took her hand before she could plop it in the frosting like she'd done with her own birthday cake.

"Ready, Jacks?" Greg asked with a smile. Jackson beamed at his father. Everyone sang happy birthday and Greta clapped and smiled.

Jackson blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Greta said "yay!" as she clapped her hands and smiled.

"Nana, can Greta get the second piece?" Jackson asked as Marina handed him his piece of cake.

"That sounds like a good idea," Marina said with a warm smile. As soon as Greta saw the piece of cake, she plopped her hand in the frosting.

Jackson laughed. "Greta! Cake is supposed to be eaten with a fork, like this." He took a bite of his cake and smiled. "Mmm! Nana, you did a good job!"

"Thank you, honey!" Marina said. Jackson's friends all complimented Marina when they had their cake.

Morgan and Greg tried feeding Greta some cake with a plastic fork, but the baby girl preferred to use her hand. She happily showed her parents and grandparents her frosting-covered fingers and smiled as she enjoyed her brother's birthday cake.

Jackson got a lot of toys and gift cards, and plenty of clothes as well. Greg and Morgan gave Jackson his card and smiled. "Greta signed it, too, sweet pea," Morgan told him.

Jackson smiled when he saw his sister's handprint in pink paint. "Ah! Baba ba!" Greta squealed as if to say _do you like it, brother?_

"I love it," Jackson said as he kissed Greta's head. He smiled when he saw the gift card for his favorite toy store. "Thank you!"

"Greta didn't know what to get you," Greg said. "So she thought you might find something you like."

Jackson giggled. "Yeah! Thank you!" He hugged his family.

Jackson loved playing with his friends and family, and everyone enjoyed seeing baby Greta. And Greta loved being the center of attention. She giggled and clapped when Jackson and his friends laughed and danced around. Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "I'm glad you're having a good time, Greta!" The baby girl blew her brother a kiss and said "maa!"

That night, Jackson happily showed his grandparents and sister everything he got for his birthday. He loved the books, games, toys and clothes. And Greta chatted with her brother and family in her own little language.

"Greta, I'm glad you're here," Jackson told his sister as she sat on Morgan's mother's lap. "Today wouldn't have been any fun without you!" Greta reached for her brother and gave him a hug. Everyone awed at the siblings.

As Morgan put Greta to bed, Jackson was still talking about his birthday party. Greg couldn't help but smile as his son chatted about his birthday and spending time with his sister. He loved just being with his family.

Greta rubbed her eyes as Jackson hummed a lullaby. "Baba?" Greta said with a yawn.

"I'm here," Jackson said as he kissed her cheek. "And I'm glad you came to my party."

"She wouldn't have missed it," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Greg hugged his son. "Happy birthday, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy!" Jackson said. They smiled as they watched Greta doze off.

"We love you," Morgan and Greg said to the sleepy baby.

Greta smiled sleepily at her family. Jackson blew Greta a kiss. "Sleep well, sissy. And thanks for helping me have a great birthday!"

 **The End**


End file.
